


Restraint

by megthemewlingquim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megthemewlingquim/pseuds/megthemewlingquim
Summary: You hear the news of Loki's return, and you happen to come to hear Loki and Odin's conversation.





	Restraint

The news of Loki's return had reached you fast. You were overjoyed upon hearing that Loki was alive and well. 

But it had been a year since he had... "died." What had he been doing? And why hadn't he returned to Asgard, if he knew that you were there, mourning for him?

You did not know any of this, but you were eager to find out.

You made your way towards Odin's hall, the throne room. And as you were coming in from the side, you heard Odin's voice:

"We are not gods. We're born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years," came Loki's snarky reply, and your heart skipped a beat.

Yes, this was definitely Loki, the same Loki you had fallen in love with even before Thor's coronation.

You could see them both now, Loki surrounded by guards and Odin on the throne. Loki was chained up, and he was standing in front of Odin.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," said Odin. You wondered what "all this" meant.

"It is my birthright!" Loki said, a little louder than before. He was assuming his king-ly voice again.

Odin's voice rose so fast that it startled you. "Your birthright," he spat immediately, "was to die! As a child." You had never heard Odin shout like that. "Cast out on a frozen rock."

It hurt you to hear Odin say that, and you could hardly imagine how Loki felt then. Pain? Betrayal? Heartbreak? 

Loki exhaled, a sort of exasperated sigh.

"If I had not taken you in," Odin continued, his voice softer now, "you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki's reply was too quiet for you to hear.

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive," said Odin, "and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

The thought made you gasp. You wouldn't be able to visit Loki in the dungeons. Why would he even be going there in the first place?

The guards began to lead Loki backwards, out of the throne room.

"And what of Thor?" Loki asked. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then yes. He will be king." There was a sort of satisfaction in Odin's voice, and you did not like the sound of it.

"Oh," said Odin suddenly, as if he had remembered something. "Your mortal lover."

Loki's head snapped up, his eyes widening. "What has become of her?"

You stopped dead in your tracks.

"She has stayed here. Waiting. Mourning," said Odin. "She still thinks you're dead. You are forbidden from seeing each other I even if she finds out you are here. You are no longer a prince. You are a criminal, an enemy of Asgard."

How he said it so casually was what angered you. Yet you made no move.

Loki stood there, dumbfounded. "Why torture her? She has done nothing to deserve that." He sounded weak, broken.

"No," Odin said, and he sounded triumphant. "She does not deserve it. Your actions brought this upon the both of you."

You rushed forward then, not caring what Odin would say or do.

"Forgive me, my king," you said quickly, reaching Loki. Your eyes met, and for a second, all you saw in his eyes was relief.

"[Y/N]..." he breathed, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Then, in a millisecond, his expression changed to show both fear and sadness.

"[Y/N]," said Loki quickly, "no, don't come near me, they'll--"

The guards were on you before you could reach Loki for real. You slammed into armoured bodies, reaching out desperately for Loki.

"Let me through!" you cried to no avail.

"No, no!"  you heard Loki shriek, and you heard the rattling of chains. Loki, though you could not see it, was trying to get to you as well. "Don't hurt her! No, don't! Please don't harm her!" 

The guards delivered no harmful blows. They simply held your arms, keeping you from seeing and reaching Loki, no matter how hard you tried.

"Odin, stop this," Loki pleaded desperately. "Can we not see each other once before I am to go to the dungeons?"

There was a pause from Odin, which made you hopeful.

"You may go," said Odin. "But make it fast."

This surprised you, yet you didn't dwell on it for long. The guards had already let you through, and you reached Loki, jumping forward and embracing him tearfully.

"You're alive," you sobbed. "Oh, Loki, I missed you..."

"My dove," he said, and your heart fluttered at the old name, "I've missed you too."

He paused, looking into your face. "My, you've grown. You've only become more beautiful and fierce.

His tone became more determined. "I swear to you that I will leave the dungeons, and I will take you with me. I will keep you safe."

You paid no attention to the compliments. "Loki, please don't complicate things further."

The guards were on you, and you wondered if Odin had given them the sign to come back. 

You fought them, trying to get a couple more sentences out. 

"We'll see each other again," you said through the armoured chests. "We will! Loki, I will wait for you."

"As will I," said Loki. "I love you."

And Loki was quickly led from the chambers, taking two guards with him.

You were left there, panting and out of breath. 

Odin chuckled from his throne. "You say you will see him again? I think not. You'll be dead before he even comes out of his cell. Your mortal life is fleeting, a blink of an eye in the life of any Asgardian."

"My king," you said through gritted teeth, "I will wait no matter how long it takes."

"I wish you luck," said Odin, and you could tell he was being sarcastic. "I dismiss you."

You left the hall, retreating to your room. Gladly.


End file.
